Upsidedown
by MyNameIsMackie
Summary: Emily found a book entitled "twilight" laying around and starts reading it. She writes comments or suggestions on the book as she reads. Then, everytime she writes a comment or suggestion, these changes the book - WORLD WIDE!


I stared at my bedroom door for a long time, sitting on the floor, wondering what to do after my parents gone for Sydney for some business to attend to. Here, in Carson, I was left with Riolne, our personal butler, and Mrs. Ladrienge, our housemaid. But sometimes, I call her Edrielle.

"Emily, staring at your room won't do anything to you but waste your time and make you even more bored." She scolded. "Instead of wasting your time, doing nothing, why don't you go out with your friends and hangout or buy a CD or read some of those books your mom bought for you." She continued, handing out a hundred dollars from her pocket. "Your parents gave me some money just in case you need it." She told me. At last, Freedom! I reached for the money without any hesitation then blurted out. "My friends are out for the vacation. And some are having this tutoring in other countries." Oh no! Shoot! Why didn't I stop myself from saying that? I asked myself. "Well thanks for telling me. I'll be coming with you then. Wait for me here, I'll get my jacket." She said then walked to the coat rack. I groaned "What will I do now?" I asked myself. "Edrielle, Thanks for the offer but no thanks. Besides, I'm not in the mood." I told her before she could reach for her jacket. "Oh! I see, maybe next time you'll be going out then. Always remember, you are not allowed to go out without anybody. Understand?" She cleared out. "Yes, Mrs. Ladrienge." I muttered then went straight to my room.

"What to do? What to do?" I asked myself. Then, I took a glimpse on the pile of books, mom bought for me. I reached for the one on top and read. "This is boring!" I pointed out to the book.

Books and I just don't go together, unless it's amazing. I'm not a bookworm like my mother. But still I tried my best. I mean books like Romeo and Juliet, or Plain Jane won't help me reach my goal-to be the greatest fashion designer. But sometimes I feel like I might become a writer in the future. But it's just a feeling. That feeling will never come true. One time, I tried writing a story instead of a book report for English, and I had after the days of thinking was nothing. Sometimes after reading books (and by books, I mean my favorite ones), I would write some alternate endings. I criticize a lot of books and send them to authors, but that was before.

_KRIING!!_

"Hello, Emily speaking."

"How's my little girl?"

"Hi! I was just reading one of the books you bought for me"

"Do you like them?"

"Umm… yes, the books are really nice" I lied.

"Your sister will be visiting tomorrow."

"But I'll be out tomorrow. Can't she come some other day?"

"Emily, you don't have to fetch her or what so ever. She can take care of herself."

"Okay, got to go now, I think Mrs. Ladrienge is calling me now."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

I hang up and went down. "What's for snacks?" I asked. "What do you like?" She asked me. "An ice cream would be good." I uttered. "Well, ice cream is good. Go wait outside, we'll buy some." She ordered.

KRIING!!

I groaned. "Hello, Emily speaking."

"Hi! Emily How's your vacation?"

"Hey Is, it's like any other day."

"Oh! Well it seems like your having more fun than I am."

"Why?"

"These tutoring are so boring!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you volunteered."

"I will still be tutoring even if I didn't volunteer."

"Oh! Good thing I'm not as smart as you are."

"So when are you going back from tutoring?" I asked

"Next Week I think. Alice will be back next month. She's in trouble."

"She had another cat fight."

"Yup, you know Alice. Have you heard of twilight?"

"Not yet-until now. What's it about?"

"It's about this vampire, who fell in love with this human and well it's hard to explain. But there are two words that can explain the book -totally amazing"

"Oh! Let's just wait till I have my own copy. Then, I'll tell you what I think of the book."

"Well see ya. I'll be out with Mrs. Ladrienge right now. We'll be eating Ice cream."

"Oh! What time is it there?"

"Now's the time for snacks, Is. Got to go, I'll call you later. Bye"

"Emily, wait in the car. I'm going to call Riolne, just incase he'll be back early." Mrs. Ladrienge roared from upstairs. "Okay." I answered back then went out, and settled beside the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Riolne and I have to meet in the supermarket right now. He has a problem with the groceries." She said. My face lit up as if a brand new life was given to me. "Does that mean that I'll be going to the ice cream store alone?" I asked, trying to avoid the fact that I would scream if she would say no. "Yes. But just for today." She said handing out fifty dollars. "Don't spend too much. You'll need that for transportation." She continued, escorting me to the front gate, and hugged me. "Be careful, dear child. This will be the first time I let you go out of the house alone." She said and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said and left.


End file.
